


Just Perfect

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Just Perfect  
**Prompt-# :** 83  
**For :** Blingdom@aff  
**Pairing :** JongKey  
**Author :** _Anonymous until reveals_  
**Word count :** 7,437  
**Rating :** NC 17  
**Warnings :** Smut  
**Summary :**. Kibum has always been blind and he has been always insecure. But his loving boyfriend confesses that not even he is perfect, no one is.

‘Beep, beep- beep beep, beep'  
  
Kibum smiled. He knew that rhythm. The sound of the lock celebrating the correct combination. The door opening and a shuffling of shoes. "Bum? I'm home."   
  
Kibum stood up and moved closer. How would his lover greet him tonight? Would he take his hands and squeeze them first? Would he slide his arms around his shoulders and hold him? Would he cup his cheek and pull him closer for a kiss?  
  
Kibum felt a hand slide between his arm and side, another hand on the back of his neck, pulling him close. Kibum relaxed in the embrace. "How was work, Jong?" He whispered as he hugged the shorter man back.

"It was fun. I was at the open garden studio." Kibum nodded, consciously rubbing their ears together; Liking the small almost silent sound their piercings made. It was those little details Kibum made into a habit. A soft chuckle left Jonghyun's lips.  
  
The elder kissed his cheek, pulling away but letting his hands stay on the other's body. "Bum, it is nice and cool now. Do you want to take a stroll for a bit?"  
  
Kibum hummed, it would be good, but was it not too late? "Are you not tired?" He asked just to remind Jonghyun. 

“Nah, please?”

It had been hot, too hot for Jonghyun to function like he liked to say. Kibum smiled. It would be good to get some fresh air. It would be better than the constant air-conditioning.  
  
"Okay, but only for a little bit. You have to bring me to work tomorrow, remember." Kibum agreed and let himself be pulled to the door. Jonghyun put his shoes down for him so that he could change his flip flops for sandals.

"Are you ready?" The younger of the two asked and a little hum answered him. It was unclear what the meaning was from that answer but Kibum felt a familiar stick being pressed in his hand and he took it.

"Now we are ready."  
  
Jonghyun opened the door and held the other's free hand.  Kibum didn't bother ticking his guide stick. It was late and it could get annoying for the neighbours. And he knew that it was twenty-four steps to the elevator. Yet Kibum did not count, Jonghyun was guiding him anyways.  
  
The air was cooler outside, the sun was not there to heat everyone up yet the memory was clear. The moon must be nice, Jonghyun often talked about it but he had never seen it.

The elder sighed in content, he linked their fingers and arms together to have Kibum extra close.

"Are the stars out?" The younger asked, he was facing the ground as if he was paying attention to walking.  
  
"They are. But there is too much light here, so you can't really see them" Jonghyun said and they slowed their walk. Kibum frowned.  
  
"Why can't you see them?" He ticked his stick so that he was sure there was nothing on their path.  
  
"The star light is not strong enough. You can’t see it through the street light. Just like listening to something far away but someone is talking close by. It is difficult to hear that that is far away." Jonghyun explained, happy to do so anytime.

Kibum had always been ashamed to ask such questions. Yet Jonghyun had never thought it was annoying. Kibum had never been able to have these experiences.  
  
Born without sight was not too uncommon. Yet people did not fully understand what that meant. Kibum had to learn things another way. Another world. Where sound had colour and touch understood. Jonghyun was part of that world now. The elder looked at his lover.

"Chin up, Bum."  
  
The younger followed the request. Hanging his head was a habit of his yet not good for his neck and it made it difficult for Jonghyun to see his face. Jonghyun like to look at him, it was his little request, and as a return Jonghyun let Kibum touch his face so he could 'see' him from time to time.  
  
"I listened to your show today." Kibum started. The radio show Jonghyun worked for. He was getting quite the name for it.

The dreamy soft spoken radio host of a late night show. It was one of the reasons Kibum likes him so much.

Jonghyun knew how to talk, his sweet voice and deep words had anyone drawn in. And the charming DJ persona was not far from the lover that returned to him every three AM.  
  
"Of course you did, you are my biggest fan." Jonghyun continued the conversation. He watched Kibum give a little smile.  
  
"The girl that send in a letter. She said that her boyfriend was too good for her, and that is why she wants to break up..." Kibum reminded him, not sure how to get to his point. Jonghyun hummed. He often talked about love and relationships on his show since people liked how romantically he talked about the topic.  
  
"I don't understand why she would. I mean, you have always been so good to me. And I would never give you up. I understand that I could be a bit of a bother at times, I mean, I need a lot of help with basics-" Jonghyun stopped at that. He didn't like how Kibum was talking.

Yet he chuckled. Their linked arms letting the blind man know to stop.  
  
Jonghyun squeeze their fingers. "Do you think I'm selfless loving you?" He asked watching Kibum bite his lip. Was it silly to say this? To express his insecurities? A thump stroked The younger's cheek, going so far as to free his lower lip.  
  
"Bum, I am very selfish. I use you more than you think. Your view on the world, the journey you take me on; that has been my greatest inspiration. People mostly see, and that makes them blind to other things. You are the one that is teaching me otherwise. Your view is the reason my last two books sell better than ever. You are my little muse. I have told you a million times.”

Kibum shook his head. Being a muse was not the same as being selfish. Yet it made him feel better. Jonghyun tucked a strand of hair behind the younger’s ear even though only a second later it escaped again.  
  
"And if you want I can really confess my selfishness..." Jonghyun said a little more quickly. Kibum frowned, there was more?  
  
"What do you mean?" Jonghyun seemed a little insecure. Had he done something wrong. The man sighed.  
  
"You know. I use your blindness from my pleasure some times. I love skinship, it is the way I convey my love. I have always been selfish in that. I needed to hold my lovers hand. I need to show the world that we are boyfriends. And even if we are too men... It always beat my past me and lovers up. The sneering, foul looks and threats. But now I don't have that anymore. And somewhere, even though I had never wished for it. I am glad I can hold your hand or link our arms when we walk on the streets. I use your condition as an excuse to my own selfish wishes, and I am sorry." Jonghyun trailed off.

His voice lowering to the point that Kibum knew that he was ashamed. And he frowned, Jonghyun took pleasure in guiding him even if it was not for the right reasons. Could Kibum hate that?  
  
The younger shook his head. "So you are selfish." He whispered. But a smile graced his lips. What a silly reason.  
  
"You... are not angry?" Jonghyun asked in a worried tone. His confession may have hurt Kibum's feelings. And it had, somewhere, deep down Kibum knew that it was wrong. But it was Jonghyun; the man that had done a million things right.  
  
"I forgive you." Kibum said, the confession had been called forth from him and he knew that they couldn't be perfect. There was no use of fighting it. They should just continue their walk. Kibum stepped into the direction they had been going.  
  
"Bum?" Jonghyun turned him, pulling slightly to steer him in the right direction. Where were they going? The younger had not given it much attention.  
  
"Thank you." Jonghyun continued, his step now becoming hurried. Kibum didn't have enough time to tick his stick. He needed to trust Jonghyun.  
  
"Where are we going?" He did not like it when his lover pulled him too fast. It was scary. He needed to feel where he put his feet. Too often had he fallen, it was a lesson well learned.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Jonghyun said with a smile in his voice, watching as his lover scuffed. That was too far, he could walk fine if only Jonghyun would just slow down.

“I asked where are we going.” Kibum hissed playfully. Their relationship was all about listening, and it didn’t work if Jonghyun didn’t play along.

“We are going home.” The answer came and it surprised Kibum. Already?  They didn’t even make it to the park. Was it not Jonghyun’s idea?  But the thumb that was passing over his hand made him forget his doubt.

He sighed, at this point he should have gotten used to Jonghyun’s spontaneous behaviour. He just smiled and let himself be pulled back home.

~~~

“Bum?” They had made it to the elevator when Jonghyun broke the silence that was about them. The younger hummed to answer, wondering if he could get Jonghyun’s thought.

“I love you.” The doors opened on their floor but neither moved. Kibum felt his cheeks heat up. The hand that he held with Jonghyun’s now changed to lace fingers again.

“Jong,” he whined, it was unfair to jump him like that. His lover must have been very pleased with his successful attack. He started to walk and Kibum followed with a pout.

Jonghyun was already ticking in the code in his little rhythm. It made Kibum’s pout change into a soft smile and he got an idea.

He hugged his silly boyfriend from the back, nuzzling into his neck. Jonghyun giggled opening the door so that they could waddle in to their cosy apartment. And the hug didn’t stop there. Kibum started to nibble and Jonghyun knew what that meant.

“Don’t leave a mark there. People will see it at once.” Jonghyun said, worming out of the embrace to punish Kibum for misbehaving. Jonghyun cupped his cheeks and pressed them together like some kind of fish impression.

It made Jonghyun laugh as Kibum tried to pout. After all he knew he wasn’t allowed to leave hickeys anywhere. It was something he had learned from Jonghyun.

Well, it was all Jonghyun’s fault in the first place. He was always sucking on Kibum’s skin. And when the younger complained about soreness, Jonghyun had to explain what a love bite was. A red little bruise that everyone knew was made in passion. A mark naughtier than a couple ring. Ever since, Kibum had tried it out himself.

Jonghyun kissed his fish and let him go. He wanted to help Kibum out of his sandals even though he knew that he could do that perfectly fine himself. It was the small things in life that mattered. 

“Thank you.” Kibum whispered as he took off his slippers. He didn’t bother with any other shoes and Jonghyun followed his lead. He couldn’t have the kitten escape. Now on the attack Jonghyun was the one that hugged him.

In surprise, Kibum let his guide stick fall. But then again, he had nothing to fear. Jonghyun just wanted some loving.

“You are very clingy today.” Kibum noted, letting Jonghyun sway them and walk him to the bedroom door.

“I feel light since I confessed.” Jonghyun explained. “So I want to thank you.” That made Kibum raise an eyebrow. Was he getting a present or something. He liked that idea.

“That is?” Kibum asked as Jonghyun opened the door to their bedroom. Probably smirking but Kibum would never know. He let Kibum go and moved so that the younger had to wonder where he was.

A beep of the air-conditioning started and the cool air flowing in the room. 

“Come here.” Jonghyun whispered. And by the sound of the sheets he must be on the bed. Kibum took careful steps. Shuffling his feet to the bed he knew was not far away. Soon enough, hands found his hips and pulled him closer. The younger knew what to do then. With his knees on the bed, he faced Jonghyun as he sat on his lap.

He like that, well, both did. Like this Kibum could feel anything he wanted. His hands finding Jonghyun’s face; seeing his expression with his fingertips. A lazy smile, relaxed forehead. Jonghyun was feeling amazing; at ease.

Kibum kissed him. His lips fully on his, his thump tracing on Jonghyun’s eyelashes. His eyes were closed like Kibum’s. At this point sight was useless for both of them.

Jonghyun’s hands moved under his shirt, over his back and pulling him even closer. Chest to chest, Kibum moved a hand into Jonghyun’s hair, tilting his chin up so that he had full control over his kiss.

That or Jonghyun was concentrating on other things. His hands were moving up, Kibum’s shirt with it. Up until he found a soft pink nipple. A sweet little nub that Jonghyun’s thump caressed.

A sweeter little moan broke free from Kibum’s lips and he got the hint. He broke the contact so that he could take his shirt off. Jonghyun smiled and pulled him back into a kiss. He was planning something, Maybe. Kibum didn’t care.

Jonghyun’s hand was planning other things now. He wanted to get ahead. With a quick motion he pulled at the knot of Kibum's shorts, hoping against better judgement it was not a double knot. Heaven was smiling, as the string loosened up easily.  
  
Kibum made a sound in the back of his throat. A somewhat warning that Jonghyun was being too excited. The elder smiled in the kiss but quickly paid it more attention, lazily resting his hands on the other's sides, opening his lips to hint at something.

Was Kibum up to it? He had complained in their early days about how Jonghyun was a terrible kisser. And he knew how his little Bum felt about making out. But would not that mean something good? Jonghyun was still pure in the art. After all, falling in love was difficult and Jonghyun just didn’t do it often enough.

But for Kibum you needed to be a good kisser. He was a man that doesn’t fall for looks. The radio star needed to practice his kissing. Like pressing his lips harder against Kibum’s, opening as he pulled away again. It made the other push against him, wishing for his lips.

Let’s try this again. Jonghyun poked out his tongue, asking for attention on the other’s lips. Kibum took it between his, allowing the muscle to enter. Perfect. Jonghyun’s hands moved up, over his back, so that he had no way to escape him.

Tongues greeted and Jonghyun moaned in victory. Ah, this was perfect. But he needed to concentrate. He couldn’t get lost in the kiss or Kibum’s amazing technique. Round and round, _no_  don’t turn it into a washing machine. Jonghyun almost bit his lip when Kibum pulled back.

“I’m sorry.” Jonghyun grinned as the other shook his head.

“What should I do with you?” Kibum played on the disappointment. It Just happened that Jonghyun knew what he should be doing. He took the other by surprise, lifting him up just enough so that he could throw him with his back on the bed.

“Jong!” Kibum shouted, he should have been getting used to actions like this but still, he had been very peaceful on his lap.

“Sorry.” The sneakier of the two repeated his apology. as he crawled over his lover. But then again, should he really, He might not be a good kisser but he could do other things. He leant close to Kibum’s cheek and pressed his lips against the softness once to seal his apology.

Then he continued on his way. First stop, Kibum’s ear, the metal of the piercing heated up as he took it into his mouth. His teeth hooking in it and he pulled, creating a funny sensation. The breath that followed over Kibum’s neck only adding to the tickling.

The younger tried to move away. The feelings of the light touches too much to stay still. But he was trapped, his chest kept in place between Jonghyun’s biceps. There was no escape and he didn’t even try anymore when Jonghyun moved down. Moist lips teasing the skin of his neck.

Kibum let out a little moan. Jonghyun was giving him goose bumps but when his hand passed over his skin they melted away. And whilst his lips were making a work out of the younger’s neck, that stray hand started to play on his chest.

He wanted to know if the little nub he had touched earlier had even up to him and would shock Kibum with pleasure when he caressed him now. The special spot was already hardened and when his finger touch upon it the younger shivered. Perfect.  

He needed more of that. That expression of pleasure on Kibum’s pretty face. Jonghyun knew it well.

Moving down was the best thing, his hand before his face. Kibum's chest was flat and even though most men desired the opposite, to Jonghyun this was just flawless.  
   
He nuzzled into the warmth, listening to the heart under his ribs. The loud thumping smoothing Jonghyun's face into a smile. He was feeling peaceful again. The lover cradling him there, passing his fingers through his hair to relax him more.  
   
But they were not doing that, Jonghyun pouted. Kibum should not charm him to sleep with sweet head scratching. He was about to make love! Not just snuggle.  
   
The elder pushed back up, hovering over his blind lover. Looking down on him, he smiled at him. Kibum was so cute, his eyes slowly blinking, unfocused, a mist over his pupils that never cleared, just like a week old puppy.  
   
Hands reached out, their touch Kibum's sight. Innocently stretching out to find him. Jonghyun helped him; Moving towards the hands and relaxing at once when he found that warmth.

“I want to touch you.” Kibum whispered. And it if were anyone else there, it sure sounded naughty. But Kibum said it so gently, Jonghyun knew what he meant. He pulled away and sat back on his hunches and pulled up his own shirt.

Half naked, Jonghyun returned to Kibum’s touch. The fingers feather light and doing things Jonghyun could never imagine. They were mapping him out, details were not lost on Kibum; he had even felt the little lump in the middle but a bit lower than his collar bones that Jonghyun had explained was a little mole.  

Kibum’s hands passed it though, going down over his chest of small yet very there muscles. Jonghyun was not often working out anymore. Kibum had made him lazy. He just wanted to stay in bed and snuggle rather than jog.

On that matter, Jonghyun was getting a bit skinny. Kibum’s hands gliding down to his small waist. His hourglass shape something that made Kibum giggle. But that was not what was important. What was, was that he was touching him, wanting him.

Jonghyun kissed him again just to show that he was being serious. He didn't need any more distractions. So when he left his lips and moved down, Kibum's hands slid from his body.  
  
It was time to get rid of those shorts. Kibum voiced his complains but only got ignored.  
  
"Jong-" What good would it do Kibum now? The cloth was already down his knees. And if he really did not want it he could have moved more to fight it. Jonghyun smirked, sneaky little Kibum. He knew that Jonghyun was going to spoil him.  
  
The man got himself comfortable between his lover’s feet so that he could lay forward and nuzzle the little lump in the pink boxer he bought for Kibum.  
  
Oh, how cute were they? Jonghyun often got his boyfriend small gifts, often cute underwear or socks; Because he likes to see that. After all he was the only one that was allowed to see it all. It was only fair he could choose. Or maybe he was just a pervert.  
  
But he did a good job at it, finding these pink ones with the sky blue thread. Nudging the soft organ under it with his nose and watching it twitch as it soon woke up. He needed to come out and play.  
  
Kibum let out a cute whimper as he felt that familiar feeling. His body heating up and tickling in his lower stomach. That what he had felt a million times, why did he still shiver when Jonghyun touched him.  
  
Maybe it was because he knew that it brought Jonghyun pleasure too. It edged him on. He was already pulling at the elastic waist band.  
  
Playing peekaboo with Kibum’s most private area would made the younger blush. That healthy red tint on pale skin that Jonghyun loves. But he couldn’t go far with those cute boxers in the way. They needed to go, now. Jonghyun took a hold and saw Kibum’s hands reach to his as if he wanted him to stop.

No way that would happen. How Kibum could still feel shy with him was beyond him. But so damn cute. The man had not much self-confidence when Jonghyun met him. No matter how many time Jonghyun whispered to him that he was beautiful, his little swan. Kibum still held his shyness.

It was adorable. As Jonghyun pulled the underwear off his legs to see what a loveliness was laying in his bed.

“Beautiful.” He commented more to himself but Kibum would hear it non the less. And with that he had to go back to work.

He moved down again, his shoulders bumping into Kibum’s knees as he found his place. He kissed his thigh, then then again. The skin so soft that he just wanted to keep doing that. More, with his lips open this time. His teeth next. It made Kibum whimper. His skin teased too close of his heat.

That was where he needed to head to, yet he did not move away for that piece of skin he fell for. Kibum was whimpering at him, knowing full well he was teased. And when he tried to move he only realised that Jonghyun held him more than he had thought.

The elder had his arms around his thighs making it impossible to move anywhere really. No way was he getting away from Jonghyun’s lips nor did he have the chance to force him to change his area of affection.

Kibum was to his mercy. And it seemed that it was almost always like that. But yet when his hips proved useless, the blinded man searched with his hands. It was not too difficult to find Jonghyun’s hair. He was giving his position away too carelessly.

And with his fingers woven in his hair, Kibum tugged. This time Jonghyun whimpered. Letting go of the patch of skin that he was marking with his love. Why did Kibummie have to disturb him? The man looked up, his love was pouting, pretty lips pugged out in a cute fashion.

Fine, he would get a move on. Jonghyun grumbled a little, and as a little pay back pressed his nose just between the scrotum. Kibum gasped, the action too much at once. Pleasure making him shiver until Jonghyun kissed the base of his erection as an apology. 

He licked him, from base to tip. A simple act but it was not plenty. He needed to do it again so that he was for sure that it was wet enough. At the tip he waited a little, breathing hot air on the sensitive head.  He needed to have his mouth salivate a bit for the tasty treat he was going to have.

With his lip now on Kibum’s crown, he opened his mouth. He was covering the tip slowly sinking lower until he was at least half way in. Kibum moaned softly. The heat making him arch his back a bit, tension in his lower body growing.

It was unfair, Kibum whimpered and Jonghyun sucked. Yet there was nothing he could do. Jonghyun would only lower his lips, his mouth such heavenly heat. Kibum was already twitching. Why did Jonghyun have to spoil him like that?

Hands were again weaving themselves into the elder’s hair. But this time the pull was loving, or maybe he enjoyed the slight sting a bit too much. It was after all not meant to hurt, it was just that Kibum didn’t control his muscles so well anymore.

Jonghyun did; a simple action like pressing his tongue on the underside of the younger’s member would make him gasp. Or when he pulled up with just the slightest suction, that would make his lover shake his head. It entertained Jonghyun so much to toy with him like that.

But what would entertain him more was when he would have the younger moaning for him. And that could only be done one way. With an almost silent pop, Jonghyun let the member go and watched as Kibum pouted.

“Sorry,” He whispered in a little tease. But he needed something and while he was reaching out for the nightstand, he pressed his lips against Kibum’s sweet cheek.

Jonghyun needed lube for the next step and nothing else. He needed Kibum to be as comfortable as possible. He would only get the best for his little love. And so he let Kibum pout, it was for his own good.

Kibum took the time that he could think straight to readjust himself. With a pillow behind his head he could take anything Jonghyun had planned. But still he shivered when hands touched him. Of course Jonghyun wouldn’t warn him.

He moaned. The movements Jonghyun now made were so smooth. Kibum relaxed in the sheets forgetting about forcing Jonghyun to go any other speed. This was perfect. Just his hands, one on his member, moving tightly up and down, in that simple motion while the other was going lower and lower.

Kibum was expecting that. He was always the one receiving. But that didn’t mean that Jonghyun was taking it any time he wished. No, Kibum needed to be treated right, massaged, molten into hot pleasure. Only then would the other enjoy his fill.

And how Jonghyun spoiled him. Kibum made no protest when his lover touched his hole, nor did he complain when he started to prod it. Kibum relaxed, taking a deep breath when Jonghyun entered his finger. It was that simple. Well, once you got used to it.

With a finger now soothing in, Jonghyun lend close again. Kibum’s chest was always so pale and that called for a little love bite. Jonghyun’s lips traced down his chest as slowly as he moved his second finger in. Kibum had no chance to react to the sting as Jonghyun’s tongue got distracted with his nipple again.

 

The hand that was around his manhood stopped moving yet did not let go its tight hold. After all, Jonghyun could only do so much at once. Kibum didn't mind it as much as he had thought. The electrical pleasure was plenty, diverting his mind from silly little details. He gasped as he felt the stretch, Jonghyun had started to scissor him, preparing him for himself. 

 

Slowly, Jonghyun moved up. His lips kissing sweetly until he could pull back to be eye to eye with his lover. Not that Kibum had noticed that Jonghyun was staring at him. It might be silly, yet the misty globes still said so much; and by the fact that they were fluttering every time that he moved his digits was enough information for him. 

 

The elder surprised Kibum with a kiss on his lips. The only hint that he was about to pull his fingers back and leave him. It made him whimper, the warmth close to him disappearing. 

 

"Turn around, Bum." But he didn't want to. Jonghyun was being unfair and he always did so. He wanted to enter from behind. It would mean that it would be nearly impossible to touch his lover. it would mean that he was in his mercy once again. Should he really offer Jonghyun that?

 

Kibum turned; hands guiding and protecting him even though he could do it perfectly fine himself. Jonghyun needed to know for sure. His lover needed to be comfortable and loved for this.

 

His heart was pounding in his throat. Nervous, even though they had done it only a couple of days ago.

 

Jonghyun touched his lover, running his hand over his back after preparing himself. 

The touch was what Kibum needed to relax a bit more. The muscles in his shoulders rolling down and he sighed. He closed his eyes out of habit. His eyelashes touching the soft pillows. Jonghyun was getting closer.

 

He knew when a kiss fell on his shoulder, and then another closer to his neck what he should do. Kibum opened his legs more, knowing that soon Jonghyun would be there. A chest was pressed against his back. Their bodies melting together yet Kibum grimmest when Jonghyun's slippery member moved between his legs. 

 

It felt odd and Jonghyun knew that that would have made the younger blush. He didn't check it though. Jonghyun was pulling his lover's hips up a little bit to make it easier for both of them, before pulling back enough so that he could use his hand to guide himself. Kibum calmed, sighing and willing his body except his lover in every way.

 

Jonghyun sunk in, slowly and carefully. Unwilling to hurt Kibum in any way. His hand on the younger's thin hip holding it up so that the angle was right. He noticed that Kibum's fingers had grasped at the sheets, and when Jonghyun pushed in more would turn white with pressure.

 

He was moving too fast. He stilled, leaning over his lover to distract him with sweet kisses. And it did help, the loving gesture made the younger relax, sigh and moaning lowly when Jonghyun pressed in deeper. 

 

It was difficult to breathe for Kibum. There was so much going on. The stretch a pleasurable pain he would not word, the weight of his lover on his back, Jonghyun's lips playing on his skin. 

 

Soon it would be impossible. Kibum knew that when Jonghyun did his best to sheath himself in him, he whimpered. It was just a little bit too much. At that noise Jonghyun stopped. He was fully in anyway but he would not move. Instead he melted, his hand leaving Kibum's hips and gliding to his stomach. 

 

It was over, the hard part. It only would get better. Jonghyun closed his eyes, his nose pressing between the younger's shoulder blades. He wanted that warmth even though the entire day he had complained about the high temperature 

 

His body had cooled down with the air-conditioning on high. Kibum's skin slightly wet with shy perspiration. Jonghyun's hand moving up his front to press his chest on his back in the most intimate cuddle. 

 

He started to move, just slowly, softly. Kibum sighed, his back relaxing little by little. It was okay, it would be fine. Jonghyun’s warm hands were moving up and down his sides.

 

He didn’t know what made him shiver then. Jonghyun had passed his fingers over is abused nipples, or maybe it was that he moved inside of him. Whatever it was, it was making him weak.

 

Kibum let out a little moan. Something that sounded promising. Jonghyun kissed his shoulder. He would do well to stay slow a moment longer. He did so, hugging his lover tight. Closing his eyes and letting all the warmth pleasure him. There was nothing better than this.

 

No, there was. Kibum shivered again, a problem that maybe have been caused by the twirling of his nipple. But the sensation had moved to Jonghyun's body. 

 

He had to moan. His own hips not listening anymore and moving faster. He was sliding in and out easier now. Something that he would misuse. 

 

Jonghyun's hands left Kibum’s body to lift himself up. That way he had more power, more freedom. But most importantly was that he had a view. He could see how Kibum had turned his head, how his eyes were closed and lips open, gasping. His cheeks were tainted, hair tousled over the pillows. 

 

He had his back curved, his hips up so that they would meet Jonghyun perfectly when he started to thrust. Long and deep, nothing too fast, nothing too hard. The stretch was enough to make Kibum whimper his need. And dear god, it felt good for Jonghyun. 

 

His breath was heavy, distracted for a second by adding a little but more lube to the hilt of his member. He let his movement spread it, gliding easier every thrust, speeding up until a moan broke from Kibum's lips. 

 

Jonghyun's formed a smile. There it was. Pleasure, just pleasure. His hands correcting the curve of Kibum's back, moving them over his hips and the sides of those lovely white thighs. 

 

Kibum now knew what exactly Jonghyun was looking at. The way his bottom formed a heart. The naughty view that made Jonghyun hot, the dirty sight of himself appearing and disappearing. 

 

How unfair, Kibum scratched the sheets with his nails. They were itching to touch, he wanted to join, he wanted to see. And it was cruel that Jonghyun kept him.

 

"Come here." Jonghyun whispered and it made him whimper. He was moving out and helping Kibum to find a new position. 

 

It would be on his lap, Jonghyun had hoisted him up, much to Kibum's surprise. But the delightful position was all he needed. Even before Jonghyun could do more, Kibum had found his cheeks and kissed him. 

 

That was it, Jonghyun moaned, the kiss hiding most of it. Warmth swallowed him again when Kibum moved closer, sinking on his member while deepening the kiss. 

 

Yet his breath was short, excitement speeding up his heart beat. More so when Kibum started to move his hips. 

 

"Oh," Kibum moaned as he took full control. Jonghyun's breath hot on his chest, panting and begging Kibum's hips not to move too fast.

 

Kibum kissed him again. Pressing his chest against his. He moved, rolling his hips that made the kiss break, just to kiss him again. Kibum’s erection rubbing against Jonghyun’s tensed up abdominals.

 

It became a rhythm, one that brought so much pleasure to Jonghyun, a little too much. He moaned, a warning that Kibum did not heed. The fingers that he pressed into the younger's thigh also did little. 

 

As a last resort Jonghyun flung his arms around his middle. Willing him to still so that he could calm his jerking heart. 

 

He was throbbing, close and it made Kibum moan while he realised that his lover was near to his end. Pride bubbled up and he giggled. 

 

"Jong~" he purred and it made his boyfriend grumble. 

 

"Just a second..." He begged. He was unwilling to blow it before Kibum had his share. How was it always like this? He would give his little lover control and it just turned him mad with lust. 

 

Fingers traced through his hair, their nails scratching his scalp. Jonghyun snuggled closer. He needed his excitement to calm down and Kibum's heart beat was perfect to lull him. 

 

He sighed, ignoring his throbbing erection. But the heat could not be forgotten so easily. " Jong-" Kibum moan too close to his ear. He took the lobe between his lips and suckled it for attention. 

 

That had done it. Jonghyun broke. He held his whimper but moved, toppling down and hitting the sheets. Kibum gasped but his complaint was swallowed by lips. Jonghyun kissed him before he needed to get to work. 

 

The younger held the other's shoulders; His lover's hips starting to thrust.

 

Deep, deeper, Kibum threw his head back, a long moan escaping his lips as Jonghyun stretched his legs a little more. 

 

He was done for. Jonghyun was not giving him anything but pleasure. Hard, hot pleasure. His arms hooking under his legs forcing Kibum into a position he never believed he could do. The elder moaning somewhere close to his ear.

“Oh.” Kibum only had the freedom to do that. His hands reaching, nails finding the skin of Jonghyun’s back. He felt that ripple, the movement he made as his lover thrusted into him.

“Ah.” It was building; Getting closer. Jonghyun’s pants mixing with his moans.

“Yes!” There it was, that heat, that absolute heat. That feeling of falling yet rising. That pure yet so naughty. Kibum clenched his teeth. It was too much. It felt so good.

Again.

_Please._

His cheeks were so tainted. Jonghyun pressed his lips on them, aiming to kiss but losing the means how. His wet lips were on Kibum’s skin when all thought left him. He couldn’t, and he shouldn’t hold back longer.

Kibum was tightening, his walls so perfect, his nerves playing him. Moans didn’t finish, they rolled out of his lips over and over again. The nails pressing into Jonghyun’s back creating such erotic pain.

“Oh!” Kibum didn’t try anymore. His body shuddered, his mind blank as he came between them. The sight giving Jonghyun such pleasure.

He moaned, a low moan that contradicted with his usually soft voice. A growl that grew from inside of him. He was allowing himself to finish. Feeding off Kibum’s pleasure and after orgasm whimpers.

The cute innocent gasps. The beauty it held. Jonghyun milked himself. His hips slowing his breath hard. He looked once before he too closed his eyes. His body was drained and for good reasons.

He let out a moan of satisfaction as he lowered himself on his younger lover. The hands on his back holding him tighter, a small chuckle leaving Kibum’s lips.

Silence was only ruined by their breath. Yet as soon as the hearts even out Jonghyun couldn’t stand it. He turned his face giving a loud smack with his lips on Kibum’s cheek. A childish giggle broke free and Jonghyun trying again.

“Hyung~” Kibum whined, he would have to struggled to get away from his annoying kisses, it was ruining his after sex bliss. Jonghyun only stop to slip out to get more comfort for both of them. His member had already done his job, and now Kibum could lower his legs to get them out of the stretch.

He sighed, Kibum copying the action. Content, both lovers felt that heat, their bodies relaxing into one another, Jonghyun’s arms worming their way under Kibum and the bed. This was perfect.

“We need to shower.”  Kibum whispered in Jonghyun’s ear as if it was meant to be naughty. Jonghyun groaned, well it could be naughty; their naked bodies pressed together under the warm water. But it didn’t beat laying naked on top of your lover in bed.

Sure, they were getting sticky, sweat and cum drying, making the bed smelly and Kibum whimper. But Jonghyun didn’t want to get up. He snuggled his nose into Kibum’s neck as if that would hide him from responsibilities.

“Hyung…” Kibum cooed; a grumble in his neck.

“Fine.” Jonghyun whined, moving his hand down Kibum’s sides and making sure that his legs were tightly wrapped around his waist. It was a little habit of theirs to try to reach the bathroom with Kibum hanging on him like a baby monkey. Because there was nothing between the bed and the bathroom door except stray clothes.

Once, when Kibum almost tripped, Jonghyun decided that it was too dangerous for his little lover to walk on his own. Still, after some difficulty hoisting Kibum up and taking a few careful steps, the younger had decided that his legs were too tired.

He lowered himself and Jonghyun only let him do it slowly. Without a word, Jonghyun kissed his temple and turned him so that Kibum would walk first. With his arms outstretched he looked for the door, hands on his hips steering him in the right direction.

It were habits like these that make their relationship work. Jonghyun attentive nature and the need to have a physical connection with him at all times, helped Kibum by so much. He didn’t need to ask for anything. Jonghyun did it all by himself.

Once they had entered the bathroom, the elder passed him to play with the water, making sure it was the right temperature. He put it a little colder than usual, cooling their bodies down for the hot night to come.

Once in the shower, Jonghyun pressed his body uselessly against Kibum who was trying to wash himself. If he kept it hanging on his shoulder long enough than Kibum would wash him too. Sure enough, Kibum started to sponge him. After all he wouldn’t want to go to bed with a smelly boyfriend. It was only fair for Jonghyun to be peppered too.

Once out of the shower, Kibum had a routine. He moved to the mirror and got his creams. Opening a pot, he took a sniff just to make sure it was the right one. Smiling, he treated his skin to some health and placed the pot on the exact same place. That way he was sure to find it again tomorrow.

Jonghyun had to learn and pay attention to these habits when their relationship was young. He could not move things without telling Kibum. The blind man could not easily find things and it was hazardous with the shaving knife or nail clippers nearby.  

So it was only fair that Kibum got most of the obvious space while Jonghyun’s share was hidden in the back of the cabinets. It was nothing that he minded.

When Kibum was ready, he wondered into the bedroom again. He followed the rustling of sheets to find Jonghyun already getting comfortable.

He had turned off the air-conditioning and soon the room would warm up again. But for now Kibum found Jonghyun’s chest and laid down.

Jonghyun hummed, encircling his lover and kissing the top of his head. They needed to sleep It should be very late. Kibum’s body was tired and he was already feeling heavy.

“Good night, Bum.”  His sweet voice made the younger smile. Ah, this was perfect.

“’night, Jong.”


End file.
